What if He lived?
by ZadionKurosu
Summary: This is something I thought of one day if Reks hadn't joined the Knights, but instead became a bounty/marks hunter. This is my first story. Plz no flames, but advise is needed on this.
1. Prologue

Zadion: Yo! I'm new to this so please bear with me.

Reks: Zadion does not own Final Fantasy XII. All copyrights goes to the creators.

Chapter 0: Prologue

The people of Dalmasca, the kingdom in which this story starts, was celebrating a joyful occasion considered by the citizens. Among the people was a young man of 15, who was pilfering the pockects of bystanders to steal money and help his brother of two years, who works as helper at the local tannery owned by Migelo, a server at The Sandsea, and a hunter for marks on the notice board in The Sandsea. Though his brother told him to stop pick pocketing, he stopped listening if it meant more money to help ease his brother's burden of looking after the both of them. Once the young man deemed he had enough , he left as the procession had no meaning to him.

A day had only passed and news of Prince Rasler spread that, he had died protecting Nalbina Fortress. It turned out during the ceremony a messenger came bearing news that Nabradia was to be conquered if Nalbina Fortress was lost. News also reached their friend, Penelo, that her older brother had died during the event. Two weeks passed and the two brothers were there during the funeral procession of the late King Rasler as it was mandatory. Yesterday, they comforted Penelo as she and her family mourned over the lose of one of their sons. It was raining that day. The young man stood close to his older brother and friend as they watched the procession passed them. Once it had ended stores stopped working for the day, so people could mourn over the King's death.

Two days passed and Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca had committed suicide in her depression of losing her husband. That's when Archadia decided to occupy Dalmasca. Many people had died and Penelo lost the rest of her family. When King Raminas of Dalmasca decided to sign Dalmasca's surrender. It was to held at Nalbina Fortress. That's where an invading group of Resistance decided to storm the fortress when word got out they planned to kill King Raminas after he signed the treaty.

News had reached Dalmasca the next day, when they announce Captain Basch Fon Ronsenburg had killed the King and was to be executed. That's when the Archadians took over. The soldiers of Archadia stole from people of Dalmasca. The young man decided to steal from the soldiers and give back to the people. This was something his older brother had allowed. Thus, ends the reign of the kingdom of Dalmasca.


	2. Stealing A Jewel

Yo! I got the first chapter up sorry its short my laptop is doing something weird to my chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything as it belongs to its creators.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The eldest brother, Reks, had just come back from a hunt and was resting in his bedroom in Lowtown when his brother came running in and shaking him awake.

"Vaan, what do you want?"

"Reks, I found out we can sneak into the castle as servers. We can steal some money for the royal treasury."

"As much as I hate when you steal money from people besides monsters. I'll come with you on this one. Let's go see Old Dalan because I doubt Migelo is going to let us go with him inside the palace knowing we are going to steal from the treasury."

The two brothers left their home and went to see Old Dalan. There he had told them they needed a sunstone to find a hidden passageway. They headed toward the nomad village in the Giza Plains. Their they came across Leinas and she said that one of the boys had not come back from his job of completing a sunstone. Their in the nomad village Penelo was there talking to the local children. Reks checked his clan primer and found that he had missed a mark that happened to be in the Giza Plains. So, he left Vaan and Penelo to go finish off his mark and go help them as soon as he was done.

Several hours passed and Reks returned after defeating the Cluckatrice and its broad and reported back to Leinas and saw Vaan and Penelo had returned with the sunstone and Penelo left to go help Migelo. The two brothers headed back to Old Dalan and he told them how to get inside. They have to go Storehouse no. 5, but they were to enter through a door neither of them had entered. They went there and Kytes, a fellow orphan who considered Reks like a father he never had and Vaan an older brother, was able to unlock it. They both went inside and walked Garamsythe Waterway to a room the leads to the palace cellar. After having fought off dire rats, seekers, and some monster fish swimming about, they arrived in the room and headed outside and gathered with the other workers. There someone distracted the guards the brothers sneaked passed and Vaan called out to the guards stationed at certain posts and they were able to find the tapestry with the lion on it and it led them to a hidden passageway. There they followed it to the treasury and inside they collected the gil. But, Vaan found a crystal as he was looking.

"Hey, Reks what do you suppose this thing is?"

"If anything Vaan, I'm getting a bad vibe from it. Let me hang on to it for now."

"Okay."

Vaan handed the crystal to Reks and he placed it in his pocket.

"Suggest handing that little trinket over."

They turned around and Reks recognized them immediately. They were sky pirates with a pretty big bounty on their heads. Baltheir and the Weapons Master Fran, a Viera. Balthier had his hand out.

"Hand it over."


End file.
